Blazing Ashes
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After her disastrous train heist during the "Reunion" short, Ashe returns home to her hideout in the desert, battered and bruised and with her loyal butler BOB in pieces. As she ponders her failure, the woman she loves returns home to make everything better. (Ashe x OC, Fluff, Canon)


For the longest time, Ashe had been used to things going her way. Her dominance in this part of the United States was undisputed and whatever she wanted to get her hands on, she got it, either by asking for it or taking it by force.

But today things had changed when her most recent heist to steal a piece of old Overwatch technology, a prototype android, had gone awry thanks to her former best friend, Jesse Mcree breaking up the heist and sending her packing.

It felt embarrassing to her, her first loss in what seemed like ages, and all because of that wannabe cowboy. She groaned, as she slumped back through the gates that led to her hideout deep in the desert. Her hideout was at the bottom of a canyon, consisting of a few metal shacks and open caves that stored the deadlock gang's equipment.

She was carrying the head of her trusty Omnic butler, BOB, who's body had been destroyed by Mcree. Another thing she'd have to get fixed. To make matters worse, she'd had to walk back home, since Mcree had stolen her hoverbike.

It was too bad that the other gang members she'd brought with her were all dead. She could have used some help carrying what was left of BOB. Eventually, she made it to the centre of the hideout, many of the members that were there gathering around her.

All of them were surprised to see the large hover-cart with Bob's remains on it, as well as the battered and bruised form of their leader.

"Boss, you alright?" one of them asked her. "You look like shit."

Ashe just shot him a glare, her blood-red eyes silencing him. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of her failure from a low-level grunt like him. The man slowly moved backwards, intimidated by her gaze. Such was the power she had over her goons like him.

But while she was glad to be back home, there was something, or someone that she knew she was missing right there and then.

"Where's Blaze?" Ashe wondered. "I need a word with her."

"Should be back in an hour or so," one of them stated. "She had some business to take care of in Red Dead."

She nodded and rubbed her tired eyes. It was getting late and Ashe was exhausted. "Alright, I'll be in my quarters. Someone take what's left of BOB to the workshop and put him back together. We've got a lot of time to catch up on."

As a few of her crew walked over to the hover-cart, each one picking up a small broken piece of B.O.B's body, Ashe headed to her quarters, a larger shack at the other side of the area. Slumping through the doors, she took off her hat and groaned.

Today just hadn't been her day. She was angry, she was tired, she was a whole bad mess of emotions. She sighed and sat at her desk, head in her hands. She looked over at a picture of her and Mcree on the dartboard nearby.

Those were simpler times indeed, when it was just the two of them causing mayhem with their gang together. Sure, the gang was smaller back then, but they still caused just as much mayhem. But then Mcree got roped into Overwatch and abandoned her.

Her best friend in the whole world, and he just left her. Ashe just wanted to put a bullet in his head... but yet part of her couldn't. Part of her didn't want to end the life of the friend who she'd had so much fun with all these years, even if had ruined everything for her today.

Tired, she slumped her face on the desk. She was so, so exhausted. Ashe ended up falling asleep on her desk, her cheek resting on the wood. Anger makes one tired, it seems. Her dreams weren't pleasant, reliving the failure of the heist over and over again.

She was awoken by the sound of a hoverbike driving into the main area of the hideout. For the first time that day, a smile formed on the gang leader's face. She knew the sound of that engine from a mile away. Elation flowed through her.

_Finally, she's back_, Ashe said in her thoughts, getting up from her desk.

Heading to the door of her quarters, Ashe saw the hoverbike ride into the centre of the hideout. On the bike was a woman the same age as her, dressed in an outfit not that different from her own, with a beige and red jacket and fedora on her head. She titled the brim of her hat upward, Ashe seeing her beautiful dark skin, black hair and brown eyes.

There were a few wolf whistles from the other gang members as the woman got off her bike. She started to walk towards Ashe, her hips swaying in a manner that made the white-haired woman smile even more, her heart beating softly.

"Honey, I'm home," she cooed in an accent similar to Ashe's own. She approached her with a loving grin on her face.

"Welcome home, darling," Ashe replied. She pulled the newcomer close to her and dipped her a little, kissing her deeply. The woman giggled, wrapping her arms around Ashe and enjoying the passionate kiss as it sent waves of happiness through Ashe.

Ashe sighed, glad to be in her girlfriend's embrace. This was Blaze, her girlfriend and top lieutenant, and probably the only person in the gang other than BOB she could actually open up to. She'd known her for over two years, but it had seemed like she'd known her forever.

But before their encounter could get any more tender or passionate, Blaze pulled back, seeing one of the bruises on Ashe's arm and cheek. "Wait... what happened to you?" She frowned. "Don't tell me... the train heist didn't go as planned?"

"No," Ashe told her. "A pain in the ass named Jesse Mcree happened." She sighed.

Blaze growled. "That bastard... come on, let's go inside and you can tell me about it." She reached down and took Ashe's hand, leading her inside.

The two were soon inside of Ashe's hut, Blaze making herself and her lover some coffee. Her hat was perched on a nearby stand and she looked over at Ashe, who was sitting on the bed. Ashe knew a drink would relax her and knew that Blaze made the best coffee in the entire state.

As Blaze poured the drink, she looked over at Ashe. "So... you're bitter about things not going okay for you today?"

"That was probably the best score we could have gotten in ages," Ashe grumbled. "I mean, how often does a prototype Overwatch Android get shipped on a train around here? If we'd gotten our hands on it, I could have made us a shit ton of cash from its parts on the back market." She groaned. "But no, that bastard Mcree had to show up and ruin everything like he always does."

Blaze sat down, handing Ashe a cup. "Babe, relax. I'm sure you can find another job for us to pull. And this time, I'm coming with you to make sure that bastard doesn't screw you over."

"Could you rip off his other arm?" Ashe joked, hoping to try and lighten the mood.

Her lover snickered, sharing her sense of humour. "Well, I'm not that strong... but I'll break his legs for you." She kissed her cheek. "Does that sound fair?"

Ashe smirked. "Atta girl." She cupped Blaze's cheeks and pulled her closer, kissing her softly and sweetly. The other woman wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. Ashe sighed, relaxing in the kiss. Every time she kissed Blaze, Ashe felt like time itself had just stopped.

"God, you're fucking magical, babe," Ashe murmured, breaking the kiss. She touched foreheads with her, feeling Blaze hold her cheeks softly in her hands.

Blaze smiled, cuddling up to her. "You know... there's a good bar not too far from here. If you want to go out... I don't mind buying you a few drinks."

That put a big smile on Ashe's face. "Blaze, you're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for." She grinned. "Let's go hit the town."

"My bike is already warmed up." Blaze said with a grin.

The day hadn't gone well for Ashe, what with Mcree ruining her job, but now she was making up for that by getting drunk off her ass with the woman she loved. In her opinion... that was very much worth it.

xXx

**Author's note: **So every since Ashe got revealed for Overwatch, I've seen all this discourse surrounding her and her design, mainly people saying they'd prefer if she looked like her concept design. This is my way of fixing that little mess, by using the concept design... as Ashe's kickass girlfriend, Blaze! She's honestly the first OC I've made for a purpose like this and I gotta say, I'm impressed with her. If anyone wants to read it, I'll be putting a link to her bio in the comments section of the AO3 version of this story. Enjoy!


End file.
